es mas que amor humano, es amor de hermanos
by maka-chan
Summary: sientes como tus lagrimas se derraman como diluvio, al verlo tendido, sin movimmiento ni suspiros, su vida se ha ido. oneshot


**Bueno, este es un fic, que salio de la nada, me puse a pensar, y bueno, empese a escribir, tratando de que lo que aparecia en mi cabeza, trasladadoa mis dedos, al teclado y luego al pc, tuviera sentido. Incluso, me pongo a escrbir rimas, me volvi casi que loca. Este fic lo escribi en no mas de 5 minutoos!!asi q imaginense, estab inspirada(inspiracion no significa como resultado un buen trabajo)**

**Asi q ustedes diran, lo que hay en mi cabeza haha**

**Bueno, opiniones, reclamos, o simplemnete disfruten mis locuras.**

**Pienso que este fic, ien mucho sentimiento por detrás, tanto asi que me senti identificada.**

**No es un uchihacest, es solo amor fraternal,, de cuanto ama itachi a u pequeño hermano, de lo que puede hacer por el. Que pasaria si estuviera muerto.**

**Bueno, ahí me dicen**

**Disfruten. Un poko de feedback de vuelta me seria util, para porx one-shot inprovizado en 5 minutos**

**besoos**

**Te necesito, es mas que amor humano**

**Es amor de hermano….**

Lo amas de piez a cabeza, sus ojos, sus pequeños e inocentes suspiros al estar agotado, meditando o simplemente cansado. Amas su sonrisa, esa que te dedica cada vez que le haces cosquillas, cada vez que su pequeño cuerpecito tiembla ante tu hermanable toque.

Tu amor va mas alla de lo humano, de lo imaginado. No hay palabras para describir como te sientes. No hay movimientos para expresar tu amor hacia el. Porque el amor no es expresado en palabras, ni frases y a veces tampoco en acciones. Solo lo sientes.

Te sientes incapaz de nada, y de todo, al no poder hacercarte a el, y revelarle tus mas profundos secretos, tus deseos y sueños.

Ya que no esta mas en tu vida, no pertenece a tu rutina, no te pertenece. Se ha marchado, en un resoplar del viento, la vida se le fue en un inesperado encuentro. Como te maldices por dentro, al no poder evitar dejar caer tus lagrimas de desaliento, desesperanza que llena tu corazon, al no poder sentir su pequeño calor, junto a ti, no ver mas su sonrisa, ni sentir sus besitos en tu mejilla. Sientes como tus cristalinas lagrimas desienden. Lo recuerdas recostado sobre esa camilla, inherte, sin ese brillo en sus ojos, sin ese color en su blanca piel, tan delicada como papel. No sientes nada mas, te arrepientes de todo. Pero a la vez si sientes. Estas confundido, de todo, de nada, ya aquello no tiene sentido.

Cierras tus ojos, y lo recuerdas."_mi pequenio sasuke."_

Te arrodillas frente a su gris lapida, lo necesitas, como una droga , como comida, el era todo, tu nada, tu vida. Ahora vacia.

Sigues llorando, sollozas, pronuncias su nombre, su apellido.

La vida, tan corta para los viejos, tan larga para los jovenes. Siempre en desacuerdo. Nunca viviendo el presente, por recordar el pasado, o pensar en el futuro. Tanto asi que no te das cuenta que tan rapido paso todo,el accidente, pero que tan lento fue ese dia, aquel sufrimiento, de verlo tendido, sediento, hambriento, muerto, sangrante, su corazon detenido, sus ojos abiertos, su cuello torcido.

Nada mas que un auto, una noche, diversion, amigos…

Todo perfecto para morir en un choque, adolorido, pasmado, se escucha un terrible aullido…de dolor, angustia?

Nada mas se puede hacer, Lo que paso, esta hecho, pasado es pasado.

Sin embargo, sientes como te habla, te dice por tu nombre, te consuela, seca tus lagrimas, se serciora de tu mirada, que aun este con vida, Pero no, tu ya no vives, el ya se fue, no va a volver, ya no hay mañana, ni presente, solo el ayer.

Te encuentras tirado a su lado, recostado, meditando sobre la vida, sobre la muerte, sobre el subconciente.

Vale la pena? Solo quieres dormir, despertar y verlo sentado sobre tu cama, observandote, sonriendo.

Pero no es posible.

El no esta, esta muerto, enterrado, sin vida, sepultado.

Solo el tiempo puede que cure tu herida.

**Ojala les halla gustado, pa que mas pesimista si, pero its the wa it is , asi es la vida haha**

**Un bveso a todos lo que se molestaron en desifrar ms codigos, y un abrazo a los q no, tambien **

**El titulo va, porque pienso que el amor entre hermanos, ya sea hermanas, hermanos, o lo que sea, es mas que humano, no hay palabras para describir. Yo simplemente AMO, a mi hermanita, es una aprte de mi, que si muere, yo muero. Recuerdo cuando nacio, SU pequeñiacarita, sus brazitos.**

**No seria nada sin ella. **

**Bueno, los dejo.**

**Ja ne!!**


End file.
